Travel the World
by MyImaginaryWorlds
Summary: A one shot Will/Horace slashfic. Don't worry, there's nothing graphic.


**Hello friend! Just a note to say that I don't own anything to do with Ranger's Apprentice. I also tried to imitate Flanagan's writing style, so tell me how I did. :) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

It was dark and most of the other men were already asleep in their tents. Among the sounds of the wind and the crickets chirping, Will and Horace could still here some of the soldiers laughing and joking amongst themselves. The two young men were crouched around the dying fire, trying to catch the last bit of light before the flames went out.

"If we attack from the west side, there's a chance we could-" Will began.

"We just don't have the numbers!" Horace said, shaking his head. "It's impossible. There are too many of them, and too many of our men are already dead or wounded."

Will sighed and leaned back to rest on the log behind him. Once again, Horace and all his men were relying on ranger ingenuity. No matter how long he puzzled over the task at hand, Will couldn't find a solution to the present problem. In fact, the longer he thought about battle plans and troops and borders, the more muddled his thoughts became. His mind kept wandering to a certain girl back home… He scolded himself for being such an old softy and told himself that he mustn't think of her anymore.

The two friends sat silently by the fire for a few moments. Horace watched Will with an intent eye. In the past few weeks, he had noticed the bags under his friend's eyes. Will had had an exceptionally heavy atmosphere of late. He seemed… melancholy. This was an odd thought for Horace. He knew Will as a bright and cheerful young man, not the sulky figure he had been recently.

"Will," Horace said, scooting a little closer to the ranger, "How have you been?"

Will shrugged his shoulders and pulled the cowl of his cloak tighter around his face.

"What happened between you and Alyss that night before we left Redmont? Ever since then, you've been acting… Different," Horace scowled at the dying flames, waiting for his friend's response.

"I don't want to discuss it," Will said, turning his back to Horace.

"Well, you need to start acting like old Will," Horace muttered. "The troops know there's something wrong with you. You're a leader. It's not good for morale."

"I can't listen to this right now."

Will stood up quickly and started to walk away. He was stopped after a few paces by Horace's powerful hand as it slid around his small waist. He stopped, stock still. The muscles in his stomach clenched and he prepared to pull away when Horace let go of him.

Neither Will nor Horace moved from that position for a few seconds. The cold night air suddenly felt crisper and the crickets' music seemed louder. The young ranger slowly turned and made eye contact with muscular warrior. Horace's concerned expression was greeted by a steely gaze from Will.

"Why do you insist on knowing every detail of my life? Have you ever thought that I might not want to talk about Alyss with you?"

"I- I thought that because we're friends…" Horace stuttered then raised his hands in a gesture of defeat.

Will stared into his oldest friend's eyes and realized that Horace was legitimately concerned about him. He let out a long breath and let his anger slide.

"I'd just prefer not to dwell on the past," he said simply.

Horace searched his face for anything that could help him understand his best friend's complex thoughts. Will always had been so difficult to understand. No matter how close he got with the young ranger, he never could tell what was going on in that brilliant mind of his. It occurred to him not for the first time just how smart Will was and how lost he would be without him.

Will, in his turn, was wondering where he would be without the constant grounding presence of Horace by his side. The tall man was worth a lot more than his skill on the battlefield to Will. He was someone Will could always rely on and confide in. He had needed that so many times over the years of their friendship.

They locked eyes and held each other's gaze. Almost without his own will, Horace found his hand gravitating towards Will's. The ranger felt the spot on his waist where Horace had grabbed him tingle as his small hand was encompassed by Horace's large one. He reached up with his other hand and pushed an unruly tuft of hair out of the taller man's eyes. Horace tensed up as they made contact. Will's hand traced Horace's strong jaw and he felt his friend relax as his thumb toyed with his lip. The young warrior stared intensely at the ground. Will rose up onto the tips of his toes and moved his lips towards Horace's. He hesitated a moment and then slid his mouth forward. His spirits soared as he realized the other man wasn't pulling away. He began to kiss Horace with more confidence and he felt himself being kissed back. He felt the gruffness of the warrior's stubble and drew in the scent of his best friend. Horace's arms slid around Will's small frame and the two men stayed that way for quite some time.

A small chuckle escaped Will's lips and Horace pulled back, scowling.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's just that… I traveled around essentially the whole known world and the one person who could make me truly happy was the one person who'd been by my side the whole time."

Will smiled and nuzzled his head into Horace's big chest. Horace craned his neck and kissed the top of Will's head.

"We should get some sleep," he whispered into Will's mussed hair.

They untangled themselves from one another and walked off to their tent, holding hands and perfectly at peace with the world.


End file.
